An image display device such as a liquid crystal display panel used for an information terminal such as a smart phone is manufactured by disposing a photocurable resin composition between an image display member such as a liquid crystal display panel or an organic EL panel and a light-transmitting cover member and then curing the composition by irradiation with ultraviolet rays to form a light-transmitting cured resin layer, whereby the image display member and the light-transmitting cover member are bonded to each other and stacked on one another (Patent Literature 1).
To improve the brightness and contrast of a display image, a light-shielding layer is provided in a peripheral edge portion of the surface of the light-transmitting cover member that faces the image display member. Therefore, curing of the photocurable resin composition sandwiched between the light-shielding layer and the image display member may not proceed sufficiently. In such a case, sufficient adhesive strength is not obtained, and it is feared that peeling between the light-transmitting cover member and the image display member will occur and moisture will enter the gap, causing, for example, a reduction in image quality.
Therefore, the following has been proposed (Patent Literature 2). A thermal polymerization initiator is added to a photocurable resin composition to prepare a thermosetting and photocurable resin composition, and the thermosetting and photocurable resin composition is applied to the surface of a light-transmitting cover member having a light-shielding layer formed thereon. The coated surface of the light-transmitting cover member is placed on an image display member, and the resin composition is cured by irradiation with ultraviolet rays. Then the entire product is heated to thermally cure the thermosetting and photocurable resin composition sandwiched between the light-shielding layer and the image display member.